Lois Lane
Star reporter Lois Lane is a close friend of Superman, and Clark Kent's reporting partner at the Daily Planet. She is unaware that Clark and Superman are one and the same man. She is known for being quite a stubborn reporter, taking extremely dangerous risks just to get a story. She is often in over her head, and is needed to be rescued by Superman. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, a couple named Sam and Ella Lane give birth to their first daughter on their farm in the small, rural community of Pittsdale, Iowa. This girl is named Lois, and when she entered high school, she excelled in all of her studies. During her junior year, a large Metropolis newspaper known as the Daily Planet sponsored a nationwide contest for high school students. Whoever succeeded in submitting the best report would one day be awarded a position with the paper. Lois was selected to participate in the contest and met Clark Kent from Smallville.By this point, Clark had long-since secretly established himself as the hometown hero of Smallville known as Superboy. Following high school, Lois attended Raleigh College, majoring in journalism. After graduation, she made contact with Perry White, managing editor of the Daily Planet, who kept his promise to Lois and offered her a position as a reporter. In time, Lois became one of the most infamous investigative journalists in the Daily Planet's history.Background Information is from Earth-One continuity. Powers and Abilities Super powers None. Abilities *'Journalism': Ms. Lane is the star reporter of the Daily Planet, often times out-scooping Clark Kent, her partner at the Planet. However it should be noted that when she out-scoops him it's usually because he's busy saving the day as Superman. *'Basic Hand-to-Hand combat': Lois has extensive combat training: from an early age her father taught her how to fight and how to handle guns and knives; Lois later trained with the Special Crimes Unit and is a Black Belt in at least one form of martial arts. *'Investigation': Lois also has extensive investigative skills owing to her long career as an investigative reporter. Like she is a reporter, she is skilled in investigating the cases she writes for the Daily Planet. Appearances Season 1 of the Filmation series, The New Adventures of Superman (1966–1967): *Coming Soon!! Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends: * Season 3 (1978): **Superfriends: Rest in Peace * Season 4 (1979): **Lex Luthor Strikes Back * Season 5 (1980 Shorts): **Ice Demon * Season 8 (1984): **The Bride of Darkseid (Part One) **Reflections in Crime **Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp Image:Lois Lane 60's.jpg| Filmation (1966-1968) The New Adventures of Superman Image:3Lois, SUPER FRIENDS REST IN PEACE.png| Season 3 (1978) Superfriends: Rest in Peace Image:7LLLex_Strikes_Back.png‎‎| Season 4 (1979) Lex Luthor Strikes Back Image:6LLIce Creatures.png| Season 5 (1980 Shorts) Ice Demon Image:1Lois,_Bride_of_Darkseid_-_part_1.png‎| Season 8 (1984) The Bride of Darkseid (Part One) Image:4Lois, Mirror Master.png| Season 8 (1984) Reflections in Crime Image:5Lois, Mr. Mxy and the Magic Lamp.png‎| Season 8 (1984) Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp Image:RubyspearsLois.jpg| Ruby-Spears (1988) Superman Notes * Lois Lane was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster. * She first appeared in Action Comics, Vol.1 #1 (June 1938)Go to the DC Databse for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_1 Action Comics, Vol.1 #1], published in June of 1938. External Links * [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lois_Lane Lois Lane disambiguation page] at the DC Databse * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lois_Lane Lois Lane] at wikipedia.org Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:Superman supporting characters Category:DC characters